Question: In 28 years, Ishaan will be 5 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ishaan's age. Let Ishaan's age be $i$ In 28 years, he will be $i + 28$ years old. At that time, he will also be $5 i$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $i + 28 = 5 i$ Solving for $i$ , we get: $4 i = 28$ $i = 7$.